Mew Mew Gen 2
by The Real Pudding NOT
Summary: OK first fic its been around 15 yrs since the end of the sries and the mews have kids! the main character is Candy Ruby Ikatarshi-Fong, Tart and Pudding's daughter. what happens when some new family members show up? i know! seacrits will be rvealed in side. i officahly suck at summarrys. Candy's POV
1. New discoverys

**Me: hi people and welcome to my first fic**

**Candy: the real pudding doesnt even own the computer shes wrighting it on so how could she own tokyo mew mew?**

**Me: thanks Cand**

* * *

"Candy, you ready? We're going to the café," my mother yelled up to from the door, with my father by her side. "Coming," I said, as I finished my last ash blond pig-tail. My mum was worried, the usually bouncy thirty year old was almost silent on the way to her old work place. "Kat," I rushed to was the emerald haired girl, she was around my age, but a few mouths older." Hey Candy, Mr. and Mrs. Fong," we may have been royalty overseas, but we were treated no different by my cousin, and best friend. "Um. Hi Candy,""Fern, no need to hide,""Thank you, Mr. Taruto Fong." My dad was so kind to the girl with lavender eyes. There were two more girls sitting on a park bench. "Cookies. Erin," I ran to the two. Cookies, the eldest, had purple hair and brown eyes. Erin, the other one, had blue hair and eyes. "Thank you for bringing her, Pudding," it was mum's old boss, and Fern's dad, Royu. The five of us were taken into the café, then we sat at one of the tables. "Girls, you've all heard of the Mews, right?" we all nodded, "Well, it's time you knew, those girls were your mothers." We were all shocked. "Earth is in danger again, and this time, we need your help,""More aliens?" I asked, as we walked into a lab. "Yes, now stand still," we saw a blinding light. When the light died down, it looked like everyone was someone else. "Fern, your hair is electric blue," said Kat, not noticing her own tail. "What happened to my ears?" said Cookies, feeling her stubby, gray ears. "Yay, we're Mews," I was the only one not freaking out. I had orange hair and eyes, and black tail, ears and jumpsuit. " What are our animals?" asked Fern. " Well, Cookies has the koala. Fern, you have the blue ringed octopus. Kat has the Black Panther. Erin has the scarlet taninger, and Candy has the Tasmanian devil," explained Royu. " We're like our mums," sang Kat, Fern and Erin. "Your mothers will train you. Oh, and Candy, Erin and Kat, make sure your bothers don't find out."

"Yes sir, Royu sir," we giggled," Hey how is Neko?" I asked. "I'm fine, Sugar-Rush," obnoxious red head, "nice to hear Matchstick." We had this conversation every time we meted.

* * *

**Me: was that good? i know im sucky**

**Candy: review please it becomes interesting**


	2. Mewlien?

**Me: hello hopefully MM wont come in and i dont own TMM**

**Candy:Help  
**

**Me: on with the fic  
**

"Ok Candy, change," my mother instructed, while we were in the back yard. " Mew Mew Candy Metamorifo-sis," I yelled, kissed my power pendent, and transformed. Orange hair, eyes, jumpsuit and chocker. Black ears, tail, shoes, trimmings and fingerless gloves. " You're still missing your arm and leg bands. Try again." I did my transformation again. Tomorrow we were going to show off what we could do at the café. "I did it," I cheered, "Ok now for your attack, just say the first thing that comes into your head."" Candy Rod. Ribbon Candy Shock," I screamed at my mum, and she narrowly missed. "Good girl. Oh, change back, the boys are here."

* * *

The next day we all meet up at the café. " Ok girls, it's time for mew-termorfosis," Royu instructed. "Mew Mew Apple Metamorifo-sis,""Well done Kat," I squealed and clapped my hands like a maniac. Almost immediately five giant monster appeared. "Apple Daggers. Ribbon Apple Purée." We each had our shots, and all monsters were defeated. "Well done Candy," said Cookies, "Yeah, good job Candy," said Erin. "Candy, according to the readings, you're the most powerful Mew ever," stated Royu. Then he gave me a orange and black fluffy thing. "Come on Candy, let's go home," Kat said in a hurry. We walked down her street and stopped at a cream town house with a black fence. "Hi auntie Ichigo, hi uncle Kisshu, Matchstick," I greeted everybody. "So, who's the leader?" asked my aunt, "I am," I mumbled. "Kishy, the girls would like to show you something," my aunt said as she dragged my uncle into the backyard. "Mew Mew Apple," "Mew Mew Candy," "Metamorifo-sis" we yelled. "W-w-what. Our daughter is a Mew?" he stammered. "Don't worry uncle, I'll take care of her, should we show the attacks," I asked Kat, well Mew Kat. "Apple Daggers. Ribbon Apple Purée," "Candy Rod. Ribbon Candy Shock," we screamed and aimed at him. "My daughter takes after me with her weapons," he cheered. We looked at him, puzzled by what he just said, " Huh?" we asked in sync. " I'm one of the aliens who first invaded earth. Dragon Swords." Two swords, a lot like Kat's, appeared in his hands and his ears grew big and pointy. "Your part alien?" but it was no use, Kat had fainted. We carried her inside and I listened to my family for about half an hour. "So I'm part alien?" they just nodded, "That explains some things but why do I show more signs?" I asked. I didn't realize I was floating until I hit my head on the ceiling. "Um, Candy, can you get down? We need to take you to Royu," said Ichigo. "Call Pudding, I'll get her down," said Kisshu. "W-w-what's happening." I hung on the chandelier.

**Candy: i wanna get down**

**Me: calm down Cand youll be fine  
**


End file.
